Hurricane
'''John Matthews '''trained from young age when his family got caught up in Cascadian's Criminal Network. He constantly moved then finally found himself at Newport. When the Criminal Network finally found his family he was orphaned, homeless on the streets. Biography Early life (2322-2337) Born to a poor family, Matthew grew up a the child of his family. Matthew's father used to be a bussiness man in several corporations throughout Cascadia until he was laid off after ten years of working. Unable to find work in the crowded Cascadian market, he became desperate. This lead to a long trend of getting loans from banks. At this point Matthew was born After loosing his apartment this lead to taking loans from the Criminal Network. When he couldn't pay the Network he found himself and his new family on the run. Entering his family in exile for almost a decade he picked up on multiple fighting techniques, after a few brushes with the Criminal Network. As Matthew grow old enough he learned him to the best of his abilties when the time would come. When he was fifth teen the Criminal Network finally found his family. Managing to escape his parents became slaves to the Criminal Network. Life as an orphan As he found himself alone on his own on the outer skirts of Newport he started training to save his parents. With his first few years on the streets he began finding small work around local markets and lower slums. Early Bounties After gaining several connections through some the work he did, he decided to save his parents. Salvaging all the equipment he racked up he decided to collect bounties in Newport. Starting his lower risk bounties, he gained a local reputation with being a reliable for getting the job done. Even took requests on the farm world of Iris. Brush with death ]] While getting a receiving a call he got a request to take down Mesa Corporations CEO Darren Young. However this would be Matthews much challenging task, as he underestimated Young. Being severely injured by his personal bodyguard Mad Mike. Mike was able a easily spot Matthews when in his sniping spot. Quickly moving up on John's position, John was easily outmatched by strength of Mad Mike in hand to hand combat. Crushing his weapons and combat suit barely managing to get away as Young called off Mad Mike. After barely getting away with his life, a temporary bounty was put on Matthews. Realizing he would be safer off Newport while his injuries healed. After talking to a close bussiness friend he planned to stay in Zulu. Life at Zulu Once he finally came to Zulu he took shelter in Pearce's Fortress. He healing his wounds and training for his skills. While training he learned to survive the harsh elements of Zulu. After three months on Zulu he finally returned to Casadia. Equipment Combat Suit Before using his combat suit he used old rags and whatever his bounties carried on them. As time passed, the flow of money increase John started to improved his design. However when Matthews fought Mad Mike his suit had failed him. Category:Bounty Hunters